Question: In physics class, the girl to boy ratio is $2$ to $4$. If there are a total of $24$ students, how many boys are there?
Answer: A ratio of $2$ girls to $4$ boys means that a set of $6$ students will have $2$ girls and $4$ boys. A class of $24$ students has $4$ sets of $6$ students. Because we know that there are $4$ boys in each set of $6$ students, the class must have $4$ groups of $4$ boys each. There is a total of $16$ boys in physics class.